


Deerly Misplaced

by Dansaria



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dansaria/pseuds/Dansaria
Summary: Time travel had always been a Taboo thing amongst ninja. It was a field of jutsu that theoretically was entirely possible. Not that anyone could possibly have that large a reserve or even want to deal with the ramifications of such a major act shifting the balance and messing up the scales of time to space. Not to say that seal masters and jutsu creators haven’t “theorized” about the possibility for years. Decades even. With the recent advance in technology and with this time of peace it was no wonder that someone had begun to “research” such a topic. Honestly, Shikadai should have seen this coming. With the Hidden Leaf’s history of forbidden sciences it was only a matter of time before history repeats itself, yet again.





	1. A trip Back

 

“SHIKADAI!” The shout broke through Shikadai’s daze. Drawing his eyes from the destruction before him, the rubble crumbling from ruined walls, support beams bent and broken. The deep, deep crimson seeping out from beneath the shattered pile of rubble, pooling beneath his knees as he pulled more and more rocks from the pile. The gathering blood staining the floor beneath it a deep red. That had been- That was-

               Hands were grappling with him, trying to drag him away from the massacre in front of them. The broken hand of his friend resting in the pooling blood. Not moving.

               “No! Please- Please. I have to do something! Iwake is there!” Shikadai’s own frantic yells sound crazed to his own ears. The desperation and dread churning through him and leaving him with nothing but a confused need to do something. To change something. Because Iwake couldn’t be dead. He couldn’t be.

               More rubble clatters to the floor around them, breaking away from the ceiling and shattering upon impact, drowning out the noises of the fight that surrounds them. The voice that was so close to his ear. So close to him. So close but couldn’t they see that he needs to save Iwake. He needs to-

               _Slap_. The resounding sting on his cheek sent a shock through him. Breaking Shikadai from that line of thought as he finally looks upon who was pulling him away. Inojin. Inojin was watching him with a weary expression, like how one would watch a cornered animal that was about to attack. It was a weird expression to see on his best friend. He was usually so well composed. Now though Inojin was scuffed up, his trademark purple outfit in tatters, dirt and muck hiding away any sign of injures on his face. Though Shikadai was sure that they’d be there. If they check. Just as sure that he looked no different. He could see wisps of his dark hair falling into his face.

               “Inojin...” Shikadai said, the pathetic desperation still tinting his voice. He was half-heartedly trying to get out of his friend’s hold. Though he knew it was useless. If Inojin didn’t want to let you go, he wouldn’t.

               “He’s dead,” It was said so softly, as if to keep him from shattering, but Shikadai heard it. It was a statement he couldn’t argue. Even if he wanted to. Because he knew that is was true. “We have to move, Shikadai. We have to regroup with Boruto and the others.” Inojin’s voice was soft, but firm. It was a surprising show of tact for the socially challenged boy. It shows just how much being around them, around Boruto, has changed Inojin.

               They stood together, keeping crouched behind old lab equipment. Low to the ground and out of sight of the Otsutsuki followers that were here. Watching them move through the shattered glass of the test tubes as they dispatch of any survivors. They leave a blood bath in their wake

               We shouldn’t have come.

“You said it yourself, we needed the supplies. Everyone knew what we were getting into when we came here.” Inojin said barely above a whisper in response to the words that Shikadai hadn’t realized he said out loud.

               That was true. Their little camp was beyond the point of ‘low supply levels’. Children looking skeletal in their emaciation. Sickness was running rampant through their little camp. They all knew that this place would have supplies. Medical Supplies that were so rare these day. It was one of Danzo’s many hideaways. Hidden amongst the ruins of Konoha, the underbelly of the village that the council had tried so hard to hide may just be the thing that ends up saving them. How grossly ironic. Shikadai thought with a sneer.

               Their move through the dank underground tunnels was a tense affair. The air around them charged with both tension and the high amounts of chakra choking the area. Shikadai was sure that a weaker nin would collapse under the weight of it all. Though now he doubted there were any ‘weaker nin’ left now. The ground continues to tremor beneath their feet as they lumber on. Climbing through the roots of a tree that had managed to grow through the ceiling of the abandoned lab. (Or had it grown upward? Tenzo was able to do things like that.)

               Another shake and a crash drag Shikadai from his nonsensical thoughts. Inojin tightening his grip on the Nara’s hand. A flash of flame and Boruto shouts from the hallway behind him let Shikadai know that at least some of the others were okay. There was a flurry of movement beside him as Inojin’s beasts took to the air in a whirlwind of color, they flew back to help their friends. Diving in on the enemies and clawing at any exposed skin. The distraction was something Mitsuki was quick to take advantage of, blood coating the halls in a morbid parody of a fountain as the clone’s kunai found their marks. Shikadai took a half step forward only to be yanked back with a sharp hiss. The Nara’s eyes glancing back briefly to meet Inojin’s, spotting emotion in them that he was only half able the identify. Fear, anger, protectiveness, something else. He glances away quickly. Now was not the time to bring up a confrontation over something like this.

Another tremble shook the air, static filling the narrow hallway. It was just a brief warning before loud crackles tore the air asunder and a fissure shooting through the ceiling above them.

“Boruto! Sarada! Mitsuki!” Shikadai shouted, wide panicked green eyes meeting Boruto’s own blue before the ceiling caved in above them. Swiftly blocking off the sight of the others. Sending a cloud of dust and debris into the air around them. Shikadai’s arms raising to offer him some meager protection from the unsought, as the gust of wind caused his feet to skid back against the cold stone and into Inojin.

The silence was deafening as both Inojin and him stared at the dark boulders that blocked off the way to their friends. Their comrades. A cold sense of dread was welling up in Shikadai’s belly. They couldn’t loss so many people. Not for this stupid trip that seemed to be all for naught.

“-dai!? Shikadai?! Are you guys okay?” Boruto voice carries softly through the stones, muffled and almost inaudible, but still there. A relieved laugh broke past Shikadai’s lips as he moves closer to stone wall. The brush of fabric against his arm letting him know that Inojin had done the same.

“Y-Yeah, we’re alright over here! How about you guys?” Shikadai responds, not bothering to hide any of the relief in his voice.

“Can you guys come through?” Inojin interjects, his hand finding Shikadai’s again in the darkness. He holds on tight

“Sarada says that that’s probably a bad idea. We don’t want the entire tunnel system to fall down on our heads,” He pauses here and Shikadai could hear muffled conversation coming from the other side. It was a moment before he starts to talk again. “You guys should get going, that cave in coulda been intentional and we don’t know if or when this place will be crawling with goons.” There was another pause after this. “Shikadai… Inojin… Keep each other safe. We’ll search on our side and then meet up.”

“Of course, Boruto. We’ll see you on the outside.”

“Don’t do anything too idiotic.”

With those parting words Shikadai and Inojin scuttle away from the cave in, their eyes and ears peeled for any that might be coming their way. The dimly lit hall giving the shadow wielder a boon in any fight to come. Though corridor after corridor passes and no one shows. An inkling of suspicion was working its way into the back of Shikadai’s mind and he could tell from the tensing of Inojin’s shoulders that his friend felt it too. This stank of a trap. The Nara’s mind was racing a mile a minute, going through plan after plan and discarding them as he tried to figure out a safe way to get their info and get out unscathed.

“Well, this is looking more and more fun by the minute.”

“How troublesome..”

A flicker of light further down the tunnel let them know that they were coming upon something. The faint light casting a warm glow against the damp stone. Inojin came to a stop a few yards before the opening, staying hidden amongst the shadows as he pulled out one of his summoning scrolls. A small puff of smoke coming from it as a brought one of his drawings to life. The small darkly colored mouse resting on Inojin’s hand for a moment before scampering off into the darkness. Shikadai settles against the wall, taking a soft breath as the water soaks through his shirt sending a light shiver though his frame. Inojin mirroring him in a crouch. Now they wait.

The waiting game was always something that left him on a knifes edge. Especially when in enemy territory. The minutes seemed to drag by as they both wait for some notice that they’d been discovered. Or for the wall against their back to explode, sending them both tumbling into the room. After what felt like hours (but couldn’t have been more than a couple minutes) the mouse returns. Inojin and Shikadai scoot further down the tunnel until they are safely out of ear shot. Shikadai’s eyes are trained on the mouse as it crawls up his friend’s leg and communicates whatever it had found. Though Shikadai couldn’t hear any part of the exchange, he knew enough about the signs to be able to pick up on it.

“There’s five of them and a seal array of some sort. I don’t know what it’d be for.”

“Any big bad boss in there?”

               “None that I know of, but there’s always a chance for a hidden one to pop up.”

               “So troublesome… Any sign of the info?”

               “Just terminals and notebooks. Nothing that shouts ‘How to defeat the Otsutsuki Clan for Dummies’ but they’re guarding something.” A sigh passed through Shikadai’s lips as he presses his fingers together like he had seen his father do so many times before. They need a plan.

               “Can you help me visualize where they all are?” He asks his friend softly, closing his eyes as Inojin presses his hand against Shikadai’s forehead and a flood of information flows beneath Shikadai’s eyelids. He sits in silence as his processes the location of the cult members. The sizes and weapons, how the terrain shifts in certain areas. With a soft breath out, Shikadai opens his eyes and stares into Inojin’s.

               “I have a plan.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

              

               It was with a roll of a flash bomb that the plan starts. The soft noise attracting the room’s attention as they all tense, starting intently into the darkness as the bomb went off. The bright flash covering Shikadai and Inojin’s entrance, the groans of pain and cursing covering the sound of their feet against the stone floor. The flash bomb would throw them off kilter, blind them even, but it won’t last forever.

               “Kage Nui no Jutsu!” Shikadai’s voice ranging out, shadows wrapping around their prey in the room trapping them in place as Inojin ran up behind him. With quick and practiced strikes to the neck he takes out the closest two before their comrades registered what was happening. A tightening of the shadow bindings had the shattering of bones and anguished cry of the other two filling the air as they were swiftly crushed. The reaction of the fifth was not what Shikadai had expected. The high-pitched cackling that fills the air, caused the hairs on the back of the Nara’s neck to stand on end. This was not the reaction he was expecting. His grip on the technique tightening as he quickly tries to choke of the laugh off to no avail. This wasn’t right.

               “Inojin!” He shouts, his panic showing through in his voice as he could feel chakra building underneath his own, swelling out and tearing at his shadows. There always has to be a hidden boss in treasure rooms like this, doesn’t there? How cliché.

               “On it!” Inojin shouts as his body flickers into a blur, appearing on the other side of the room. His kunai lodging into the cackling man’s trachea. Blood spattering out in spurts and covering Inojin’s face as the cackling dies down into strangled gurgles. Shikadai feels himself relax slightly as he releases his jutsu, turning back to examine the room.

               The impact of someone plowing into him, sends the Nara tumbling across the floor grunting as he and whatever hit him slam into the wall with a loud crack resounding throughout the room. It was then that the cackling starts up again. Quietly at first, barely audible as Shikadai untangles himself from the groaning form of Inojin. What? Goosebumps rose along the length of his arm as the cackling grew louder, his eyes locking on the man’s shaking frame as his flesh seemed to boil, bubbling up as his form shifts and elongates. Horns breaking through the flesh of his head, curling out behind the man as blood red turned to bone white.

               “Otsutsuki..” Shikadai mumbles, his eyes slowly widening with dread. He knew that there was a probability of one being here, but there were so many more important places for members of the clan to be. He could feel Inojin’s hand searching for his in the dark, tightening around his own tightly.

               “Oho~? What small little rat we have here, daring to attack their gods like the ungrateful vermin they are.” Shikadai could feel the sickenly sweet tones oozing from the Otsutsuki’s mouth, his fanged grin mocking them from the other side of the room. Shikadai’s teeth bare in response as he drew himself up into a crouch. Ignoring the way Inojin tried to tug him back behind the blonde.

               “I see no god here, only a path-“ Shikadai was cut off, a foot catching in his side as the Otsutsuki appears before him and Inojin in a blur of motion. The blow sending them both flying and crashing against the back wall with a sickening crack before they crumple to the floor. The Nara gasping open mouthed, his arm wraps tenderly over his ribs as he struggles to catch his breath. He probably shouldn’t have taunted him like that. A quick glance and Inojin shows him that the other man was still alive. Though he was probably pissed at him for doing something so momentously stupid. Neither of them were in any condition for a fight. And that was usually Boruto’s job.

               “What was that, vermin? I’ll have you begging for my forgiveness as I slowly remove your limbs one by one.” The Otsutsuki seethes, his white hair bristling as he approaches the downed duo. Shikadai groans as he drags himself Inojin back, the effort causing his limbs to tremble before they gave way. Leaving the Nara panting on the cold stone floor. A small grin made its onto Shikadai’s lips, ever hidden amongst the shadows. Just a few more steps until-

               “Checkmate.” Shikadai said, biting down harshly on his thumb and swiping it over the center of the sealing array just as the Otsutsuki’s feet reached the outer ring. He might not know much about sealing, but he had picked up a thing or two watching seal masters at work. At least enough to recognize a transportation and draining seal. He held his breath as the seals lit up beneath them, the Otsutsuki’s screams echoing as he realizes what he walked into and unable to pull away from the seal due to the locking mechanism that Danzo had so kindly drafted into it. Though Shikadai had no clue if this would work or where it’d take them, either way there would be one less of those damn moon rabbits for the others to deal with. Not like they would have survived a fight with the Otsutsuki. That was Shikadai’s last thought before the light swallows up the room, the amount of chakra in air the knocking him out and sending him the abyss.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

               Waking up was the hardest thing for Shikadai to do, the Nara’s eyelids peeling back as he stares up into the sky. Watching languidly as the clouds float high above him, tears spilling down his cheeks. It was weird. He thought, these dreams have been happening for as long as he could remember. Like a highly detailed story that happens only in his dreams. He knew that he worried his mother, sleeping even more than ‘the average Nara’. However, there was just something that told him he needs to finish the story. He sighs as he stretches out, slowing pushing himself up onto his elbows as he let out another sigh. Looks like he’d be writing in his journals again.  

Shikadai letting his hands run over the grass, the tickling of the blades against his palm letting him relax as he stood. He didn’t know what to make of these dreams. They were too detailed to be just some fanciful imaginings of a child. But if they weren’t dreams, what were they? Memories? But how did that make sense. The clan head’s child was Shikamaru after all, and he was sure that there weren’t any Shikamaru born before him. Besides his dreams seem way to futuristic for them to take place in the past.

“How Troublesome.”


	2. Old Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>               Sorry for such a late update. I got stuck about halfway through this chapter, and only just figured out how to finish it. Thankfully I have some sort of outline for the next chapter so hopefully the next one won't take nearly as long. Thank you so much to my two reviewers. You guys are amazing and I hope I didn't disappoint.

 

* * *

 

 

               "Dai-kun, are you almost ready?" Shikadai's mother's voice drifts up from down stairs, muffled slightly by the floor boards. Shikadai buries his head further under his pillow. Wanting nothing more than to stay buried in his warm nest of sheets and not to deal with the madness of the outside world. No, he wasn't ready for that yet. Maybe he could pretend to be sick again, like he has for the past couple of years. His father knows something is going on. It was impossible to keep Tsuno Nara from getting suspicious of such an obvious pattern. Thankfully, his father hadn't seen fit to call him out on it yet.

               "Shikadai, you can't keep skipping out on every clan event." His father's gravelly voice sounds from the doorway of his room. A clear sign that the day was not going to go to plan. Shikadai winces. There goes that plan he thinks with dismay in his head. He was really hoping to be able to avoid this for longer. "Come on Shikadai, you're five now. You can't avoid this forever. Inoichi-sama believes you died or some rot. Shikaku-sama thinks you're lazier than his son, if his smug grin is anything to go by." The younger Nara muffles a groan of dismay into his pillows, obviously not planning to moving from his safe haven anytime soon. Maybe if he made it too troublesome for his father Shikadai would just be left here instead-

               A soft scoff was Shikadai's only warning as he was hefted, blankets and all, into his father's arms. He would deny the girly squeak that escaped him for years to come.

               "Dad!" Shikadai says, ignoring the soft rumble of laughter coming from his father as he tries to squirm out of the older man's hold. Only succeeding in getting even more tangled in the mess of blankets.

               "Since you find it so hard to move, I suppose I'll just have to carry you around and show everyone you're alive." Translation: If I have to suffer through this, so do you.

               "Troublesome." The younger Nara mutters under his breath. Shikadai could hear his father chuckle, he'd obviously caught his son's remark. His mother was there when they got downstairs and he could hear the amusement coloring her tone.

               "Maybe now you'll learn to get up on your own, Shikadai." She had a teasing lilt to her voice, but Shikadai could hear the concern there. He turn his head to look at her, seeing the softness around her eyes and way she was biting her lip. Shikadai’s knows he looks more like his mother, he has her nose and jawline. Though the most striking feature he got from her are her eyes. They are a soft green, the same color as the leaves in the Nara forest during the summer. Her fingers brushed lightly against his cheek. "Are you still tired?"

               Oh- Shikadai could feel his father's weight shift to the side. While he knows that his parents had been concerned about his sleeping habits. Even for the average Nara he'd spent more time sleeping than awake. They must have been very worried. He sent a reassuring smile to his mother.

               "I'm fine." And it was true, he hasn't felt that bone deep wariness since the last dream. The young Nara winces when his mother flicked his nose. Scrunching it up as he untangled his arm enough from the sheets to rub at it tenderly.

               "Then you should have gotten up when I told you. Now you'll be going as is." Wait- what? Shikadai frowned at that.

               "But I'm still in my sleep clothes."

               "Should have thought of that earlier. We're going, I have your shoes." She held them up and the gleam in her eye told Shikadai not to push it.

               His father laughs again. Obviously finding great amusement in his son's plight. Taking a moment to untangle Shikadai from his sheets without once putting him down. He would have been impressed if he hadn't been hoping to escape when his father put him down. By the smug grin on his old man's lips he knew it.

               Shikadai blew a few stray hairs out of his face, if he had a hair tie he would have tied it up. But he hadn't thought to grab one before his father nabbed him. With a sigh, the Nara resigned himself to be carted around by his father. At least until they got to the Yamanaka Clan compound.

               The youngest Nara's cheeks puff out in a pout. Ignoring the curious looks sent to him by acquaintances. And the amused looks sent to him by his parents, he allows himself to sulk over this injustice. Shikadai was sure that this was somehow a punishment.

               It sure felt humiliating enough, being carried around in his sleep clothing which was definitely not proper attire for this event.

               "Are we almost there?" Shikadai grumbled, peering around at the various shops. At least if he found a quiet spot, he'd be in clothes that are comfortable to nap in.

               "You know very well that the walk is around 20 minutes." His mother said, exasperation only slightly hinted at within the tones of her voice. Shikadai couldn't help the sheepish smile that he gave her. His hand reaching up to ruffle through his own hair. A mockery of a gesture that had been so common in the land of his dreams. His mother in that life, Temari he believed her name was, had done that often.

               That the behavior was trickling through to his waking hours was... concerning. Actions could easily give way into words and references to things that didn’t even exist. That may never exist. Shikadai would have to be more careful lest someone start to question his sanity.

               The warm palettes of Konoha’s architecture passes by him in a blur as he focuses on sorting what is now and what is then. It’s confusing and more tiring than he cares to admit. Then again he is five. No matter what the strange dream memories seem to suggest, he was just five. His parents were Tsuno and Kiku Nara. Not Shikamaru and Temari. And while he may be in the main Nara branch, he was not the heir to the Nara clan.  
Even though he may have all the ceremonies and etiquette ingrained in him, he would never inherit that seat.

               (Something that Shikadai was forever thankful for. People were troublesome.)

               Sometime during his thoughts internal spiral he had buried his nose in his father’s jacket. Squeezing his eyes shut as he basks in the familiar scents of dirt, burnt wood, and fur that he always associates with his father. It is a grounding scent.

               He misses the looks of concern that his parents shoot him. Their steps slowing as they move towards one of the market street. The smell of the vendors wafting in the air along with the chatter of the civilians smattered around the busy well-worn street. The family walks through the colorful open market at a leisurely pace. Waiting for their son to come out of his own head.

               Shikadai lifts his head to see his mother leaning over a collection of herbs, chatting with the store owner. The young Nara couldn’t for the life of him remember what the man’s name was. Though he was positive that they had been introduced on no less than 5 occasions.

               “Feeling better?” He father’s quiet baritone rumbles against his back. The younger Nara glances up into the dark pools that were his father’s eyes. They were so unlike his own. His were a deep forest green that he had gotten from his mother. Only a few shades off from what he remembers.

               “Yeah, it’s overwhelming.” Shikadai offers softly in an explanation. His eyes tracking his mother as she says goodbye to the man-whose-name-he-still-can’t-remember. Her eyes soften as they light upon him. The creases of worry smoothing from her face. Shikadai’s lower trembled. He hates how he always makes his parents worry like this.

               “Let’s continue on, Dai-kun.” She says with a cheerful smile as she lightly bops Shikadai on the nose. He scrunches it up in reflex even as he nods in agreement. “Good, we’re almost there anyway.” She said matter-of-factly and Shikadai has to glance around, spotting the flower shop that marks the start of the Yamanaka Clan district tucked neatly beside one of the civilian shops not too far from here.

               Shikadai immediately wiggles out of his father’s arms, only managing because the iron-banded grip on him had loosened at Shikadai’s lack of a struggle. He lands in the awkward roll of someone who knows how to fall but doesn’t have the muscle memory to manage it fluidly. He takes advantage of his mother’s momentary surprise to pluck his shoes out of her hands and slipping them on.

               “Well come on, we shouldn’t be even more late.” Shikadai said as he brushed off his pants, taking flight before his father recovers enough to swipe him back up into his arms again. The muffled snort of amusement reassures him that his father isn’t too upset by this. He’d very much rather not be introduced to his peers while in his father’s arms. While he loves the man that would just be too embarrassing.

               “He’s your son.” Shikadai hears from his mother somewhere behind him. He can’t quite manage to stifle his grin at his father’s “Damn right” and the immediate grunt of pain that followed that exclamation. The front of the shop in looming over him now, colorful flowers of all varieties in full bloom on show in the windows the sign in the window flipped to ‘closed’. A sure sign that a Clan event was going on tonight. The soft purple petals of what he believes to be Hyacinth catching his eye briefly as he glances around at the softly colored walls. The shop was one of the few places that didn’t change much between his dreams and his waking hours.

               A hand settles lightly on his shoulder, squeezing it gently before the owner of it gently ushers him further into the district.

               “Come now, no use on stalling any further. I’m sure by now it’ll be quite a surprise when we actually show up.” His father says, he tone nonchalant even as he directs Shikadai toward where he can see his mother waiting further in the district. How long had he been zoning out? He shook his head clear as he walks beside his father toward the Yamanaka Clan home. Small fingers gripping at the sturdy fabric of his father’s pants. His feet scuffing against the smooth stone pavement. The three of them walk in a comfortable silence, bathed in the soft light of paper lanterns as they travel the familiar path. Taking the few moments to relax before they were swept into the inevitable chaos that would become their night.

                

               They reach the door of the Yamanaka residence way too fast for Shikadai’s taste and his father in opening the sliding paper door before the five year old can even begin to untangle the ball of tension that has begun to gather in the pit of his stomach. He placed his small shoes besides his parents, his eyes absently noting the neat mess that the small mound of shoes had become.

               Shikadai can’t say that he is disappointed when no one is there to greet them. Though, it didn’t take too for someone to show up.

               “Tsuno-kun! I hadn’t expect to see you or you’re lovely wife tonight.” A gruff, but surprisingly warm voice says as the figure enters the room. They were tall. With scruffy blonde hair that was tied up into a high ponytail. It only took Shikadai a second to identify the man as a Yamanaka. Probably Inoichi from what he knew of them man.

               “Yes, well it took us quite a while to get Shikadai roused from his sleep. A task which we only half succeeded in as you can see.” His father replies, easily pushing Shikadai into the spotlight.

               “So you finally got the troublesome brat out of bed?” A deep voice says as Shikaku appears through the doorway, his sharp eyes seeming to size up Shikadai. The younger Nara may have tensed up, if he wasn’t able to pick out both concern and amusement in that sharp gaze. It was then that Shikadai promptly remembers that he was still very much in his sleep clothing and probably looks like he had just rolled out of bed. (Which he had, but still.) He breaks eye contact with an embarrassed mumble of hello.

               “He’s been surprisingly easy to wake these past few weeks. We may make a shinobi out of him yet.” His mother cuts in with a light hearted tone, her hand settling on the top of Shikadai’s hair. “Now, how do we greet the clan heads?” She says lightly, though it quickly prompts Shikadai into action. Bowing respectfully to both his own clan head and the Yamanaka Clan head.

               “It’s an honor to finally meet you both official. Thank you for having us, Inoichi-sama, Shikaku-sama.” Shikadai says politely, barely holding back a scowl when he could feel one of the two ruffling his hair. He had seen Shikaku briefly when the healers had come to check on him. And whenever Shikaku had stop by to make sure his parents were able to handle everything.

               “It’s good to see that you’re back in good health, Shikadai-kun.” He could hear Shikaku say as a heavy hand rests on the crown of his head. Shikadai’s eyes stay locked firmly on the worn floor boards beneath his feet, following the well loved grain as he waited on his emotions to settle.

              “ Thank you, Shikaku-sama.” He says softly, straightening up and fidgeting with the ends of his sleeves. He could hear one of the adults laughing over his head. Obviously noticing his discomfort as he shift his barefeet across the floor.

               “Come on, let me introduce Shikadai-kun to Ino-chan. She’ll help him get to know the other children. Though there aren’t many that are around their age.” Inoichi says as the leads the small gathering of people into the main hall. The scruffy blonde offering a smug grin to a larger man with a wild mane of red hair. The man was surrounded by a larger group of elders that all seems to be vying for his attention. Chouji’s father. Chouza. Shikadai’s mind absently supplies as particularly bold older lady grabs a hold of Chouza’s arms. Waving her arms about with spittle flying from her lips as she tries to articulate something grand to the Akimichi head.

               “I can’t believe you left him alone to the with them Shikaku. You know he’ll get you back for that.” Shikadai overhears Inoichi say gruffly to his clan head. He can’t hear Shikaku’s response, but from the way Shikaku’s shoulders slump and Inoichi’s shoulders start shaking with mirth, Shikadai is figuring that it must be amusing. “Ah, Ino-chan! Can you come here for a moment?” Inoichi calls out to a small blonde girl who’s sitting off in a corner amongst what must be her friends. The girl’s hair is different from her father’s. A white blonde instead of wheat blonde. Shikadai can’t quite stop his mind from picturing the older blonde from his dreams juxtaposed over this young girl staring at him with wide and curious eyes.

               It takes him a moment to shake the imagine.

               “Yes, tou-san?” She pipes up as she walks closer and she glances over Shikadai. He could feel himself being catalogued again. Shikadai had a feeling at this wouldn’t be the last time that this happened tonight. Afterall, he hadn’t interacted much with other children. What with him sleeping so often and his parents worried about his illness.

               “This is Shikadai-kun, he’s been very sick until recently and we were hoping you could introduce him to the other children.” The girl, Ino-san he reminds himself, offers him a bright smile. Holding out her, as soon as he grabs a hold of it she’s dragging him off toward the group of children, chattering brightly into his ear.

               “It’s nice to finally meet you, Dai-chan, I hope you don’t mind me calling you that? I’m Ino, I don’t know if you heard that or not.” And so on. It wasn’t long before she had them both standing in front of the small cluster of children. Three boys. Another Yamanaka who was currently chatting with who could only be Shikamaru and one with reddish hair snacking on a bag of chips who must be Chouji.

               “Okay, guys this is Shikadai. Shikamaru-kun’s cousin I do believe. Now Dai-chan, this is Shikamaru-kun, or Shika-chan. You probably know that, but the redhead is Chouji-kun. He’s one of the sweetest boy’s you’ll ever meet. But don’t steal his food cause he don’t take kindly to that. And the other blonde is _my_ cousin, Inojin. He’s really cool. A little blunt, but he does the prettiest drawings, oh- He was also sick like you were for a long while. But he’s been better for months now.” Ino keeps rambling on for a while, but Shikadai’s eyes are locked onto Inojin, because he knows that face. He’s seen that face almost every single day for the past five years of his life.

               “Inojin?” His soft voice cuts off Ino’s rambling, causing her to look between the two in confusion and Shikamaru to straighten from his slouch. And suddenly Inojin’s impassive mask cracks and crumbles and he’s in front of Shikadai. In the Nara’s personal space. His normally sky blue eyes are stormy, roiling with fear, rage, and something entirely else.

               _Crack_.

               The Nara stumbles back, his hand cupping his cheek as he falls onto his rump. Vaguely he can hear Ino scolding her cousin for punching him. He can see Shikamaru and Chouji jumping up readying to do something in his peripheral. But his eyes are locked firmly on Inojin, who is stubbornly looking at anything but Shikadai or his cousin.

               “It’s okay. I probably deserved that.” His voice once again cut off Ino’s rambling, he tore his eyes away from Inojin to look at Ino, sending the distressed girl what he hope was a reassuring smile. He could here Inojin snort in amusement.

               “But didn’t you just met him?” A glance to the side told him that that was Shikamaru speaking. Shikamaru who was may probably his father in another life. And wasn’t that weird? Not the time to think about this. Not even close. He pauses as he tries to figure out how to answer that.

               “I met him a few months ago in one of the parks when we were playing hide and seek. The idiot passes out on me and then I don’t hear from him or see him again. I thought he was dead! Or I just imagined him or something!” Inojin snaps defensively his fists tightening at his side. He still wasn’t looking anywhere near Shikadai, but at least he wasn’t just going to leave Shikadai alone to flounder.

               A look at Shikamaru says that he doesn’t believe them, though he doesn’t call them on it. Instead the future Nara head flops back onto the chair behind. His sudden weight causing is to scoot a few inches back. He grumbles a soft troublesome under his breathe. Chouji is more hesitant to follow his friends lead. Glancing between Shikadai and Inojin in obvious concern.

               Shikadai is thankful when he puts whatever he wants to say to the side and instead kneels down to help the downed Nara to his feet.

               “You can’t just punch people.” Shikadai can hear Ino start scolding her ‘cousin’ as Chouji urges him into a seat. The look of amusement that Shikamaru and Chouji share is all that Shikadai needs to see to know that this is a common occurrence.

               The crinkle of a bag being shoved into his face draws his eyes up from the floor. He follows along the hand that held the bag, up the arm and into the slightly concerned face of Chouji. The boy's brows are furrowed, pinching the bridge of his nose as his teeth worry his lower lip.

               “Have some chips.” Chouji offers gently, shaking the bag as if to bring Shikadai’s attention back to it. Shikadai can feel his dad- cousin's eyes on him. He smiles and grabs a few chips.

               “Thank you.” He says softly, his cheek still smarting and there was still a ball of dread in his gut the his friend- best friend- partner- comrade- now hated him. But- but he could do this.

               “So, why are you still in your sleep clothes?” Ino pipes up as she skips back into their little group. Apparently she felt like Inojin had learned his lesson. He almost lets his head fall against the table over the reminder of his parents actions. However a pair of hands running through his hair cause him to abort such an action.

               “I- Parents were troublesome.” he says in a half-hearted explanation. His mind more focused on the familiar touch of Inojin’s fingers in his hair. The tug of of his locks against his scalp as the Yamanaka goes through the well practised motions. Something he has done countless times before and yet never once.

               It was an unspoken sign that he was forgiven. They still needed to talk about this. As mad as it was they weren't from this time.

 

_When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any typos, feel free to point them out to me in the comments.   
> I have a written dyslexia and no beta, but I've been really wanting to post this.
> 
> Translation notes-
> 
> Kage Nui no Jutsu.- Shadow Sewing Jutsu


End file.
